space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode49
The Great Central Repository Lottery We left off with Oz and Joe interrogating the Shadow Reaver Spy while Pete and Kiwi went to talk to 01 and delve into the Central Repository aka Deep Storage. A bit more interrogating of the Shadow Reaver spy, Yaw, revealed that the Shadow Reavers have been manipulating many recent events including our party. Their recent goal was to establish a network of tree gates which we helped them do quite handily. They were also behind the smoke ring situation by playing both us and the Spetsnatz to hedge their bets but he denied that they had manipulated the Reavers into being their as well. He also took credit for providing the Reavers with the Location Elixr which they then used to attack us on the Tenacious Hound. When we asked Yaw about their plans he revealed that their goal was now to ride along with us to the SotP where they could manipulate events to their advantage. He said they planned to 'ride our robots' and could travel through the tree gates without trouble (they might need a host, though). We tried to get names of others who have been compromised but there were literally thousands so he just laughed at us. He did tell us that he was just a lieutenant and that there were many others so we know that their influence is widespread and that they've successfully been manipulating events for a while across the galaxy but particularly in Kovinus space. He also revealed that their faction doesn't agree with Zargax because they don't trust us to win after seeing so many other versions of us fail in alternate-dimensions. They prefer to take a more direct approach to winning without relying solely on us. During the interrogation Yaw slipped some hints that he knew things about the Reavers so Oz decided to try and persuade him to help our cause since we wanted the same things ultimately. With Joe's help we managed to convince him to agree to a deal. We would allow him to live, travel with us to the Redemption, and agree to stop further interrogations in exchange for details on Reaver and Spetznatz movements. He made it sound like he could help us avoid them which would give a valuable edge when scoring the SotP. Done deal! We just need to keep him locked up in the Tenacious Hound until then so he doesn't run away. While all that was going on Pete and Kiwi met with 01 who shared some recent progress by taking them on a tour of his kick-ass robot factory. Some other stuff happened with him but this logger can't remember what it was... The Central Repository had some goodies including the location of the Redemption's sister-transport gate which could be reached by travelling through another gate which could be reached by travelling to another gate which lead to some kind of underground gate manufacturing facility. Sounds like we need to go to the Gate Facility and then follow the chain of gates to the Redemption. Before we plundered the Repository some more we spent some time doing our diplomatic duty at the historic signing of the Kovinata into the Alliance. They tried to sideline us but Oz got revenge by falling asleep during the ceremony and creating a bit of stir on the gossip-net. Back to the Repository we took turns delving for goodies with some really cool stuff found like: * Teaching spheres (program with a skill and then they train you - good for followers!) * Reaver PD (sploosh!) * Soul Shield (shared with 01 so he can distribute to the needy) * more stuff i can't remember... SEE THE HOUSE RULES FOR DETAILS Near the end of the night we had to return to the Tenacious Hound as an escort for Gregor. I believe that's where we called it. p.s. the Canucks lost (game #5) so we were glad we didn't watch. 33 Generic 11 Mystic for the logger . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk